Raspberries
by Yunami The Dragon
Summary: Relena, Noin, and a bowl of fruit. R9 friendship, with possible crush, if you look hard. Warning: Noin is a messy eater.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is the creation of Yoshiyuki Tomino, and liscensed by Bandai. Yunami makes no claim to any of the characters or settings portrayed in this work of fiction. This piece of fiction was not written for profit. The narrative elements of this work are the intellectual property of their author (Yunami).

No warnings for this one; just some 9 + R friendship. If you look really hard, you might be able to see a hint of a crush, but it's easily ignored. I may eventually write a slightly more shoujo-ai ficlet with these two, because I think their relationship is an interesting one, but for now, just enjoy the mindless fluff.

--------------------------

"What's your favorite fruit?" Relena asked her one day, out of the blue. It was the latest in a series of questions the young blonde had been asking, an effort to become better-acquainted with her "chaperone."

She didn't even have to think about it, really. "Raspberries." There had been raspberry bushes in her family's back yard. She could still see them, drenched in late-summer sun, and taste the bittersweet juice on her tongue. "Why?"

"Just curious." It was the same answer she always gave. _Just curious._

The next night, Relena surprised her by producing a bowl of raspberries and cream. "Dessert," she explained, and watched in amusement as the older woman's eyes lit up with an almost childish delight. She dug in with gusto, and Relena had to stifle her giggles at the mess being made. The older woman was so reserved most of the time, making it particularly endearing when she acted this way; Relena couldn't keep from watching in a kid of delighted fascination as the number of berries in the bowl rapidly decreased, while the amount of cream on other parts of Noin increased proportionately.

Noin had eaten about half the bowl, and her fingers were stained with juice before she noticed the blonde looking at her. She grinned, a wide, happy look, and held the bowl out. "Want one?"

Relena nodded and delicately plucked a fruit from the offered bowl, popping it into her mouth and licking the cream from her forefinger and thumb.

Noin noted with amusement the careful way in which Relena ate, keeping her clothing absolutely pristine—her own shirt was dotted with flecks of cream. The younger Peaceraft was, she mused, so much like Zechs...Yet still very much her own person. Where Zechs had become slightly jaded, his sister remained refreshingly innocent. Not naive, by any means, but... _She's cute when she blushes._ Now, where had that thought come from? Noin smiled inwardly. It was true enough, and there was something in Relena's manner that charmed her. She could be exceedingly sophisticated one minute, every inch the well-bred lady…And then she'd do or say something a little silly, a little girlish, and remind Noin that she was, after all, still just a teenager.

Relena was leaning forward, reaching for the now-empty bowl. Noin smiled, handing it to her. "Thank you," she said. "I haven't had fresh raspberries in a long time."

"You're welcome." She rinsed out the bowl, then returned to the couch and sat back down next to the older woman.

There was a time of comfortable silence during which the sun finished its leisurely descent below the horizon, and Noin simply let her mind drift. Her random patterns of cogitation were interrupted by Relena's voice.

"Noin?"

"Mm?" She was too relaxed really to be paying attention.

"Are we friends?" The question was an odd one; there was no real concern in the girl's tone, only a sort of mild curiosity. As though she were interested in hearing the answer, but not especially worried about what it might be.

Noin stirred herself just enough to turn her head and look over at the sixteen-year-old. "That's a more complicated question than it seems. As far as OZ at large is concerned, I'm under orders from His Excellency to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't cause trouble. In the General's eyes, I'm doing a favor for someone who wants you to be safe. Technically, I don't think I'm allowed to be your friend; it might pose a threat to OZ security. Publicly, I'm just doing my job."

"Oh."

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends in private. If you want."

"I think I'd like that."

Noin scooted over a bit, until their shoulders were just brushing, and grinned into the darkness. "I think I'd like that too."


End file.
